


The Crow and The Rook

by zarcake



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Liz Evergreen is a young master assassin who left America after a disagreement with the Boston Council. She ends up in London and eventually meets and falls for Jacob Frye. But nothing good can stay, because an eventual threat follows Liz across the ocean and plans on hunting her down.





	1. Love At First Hit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my story about my oc Liz and Jacob Frye. I'm going to try to upload the next part as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoy it.

Liz had been in London for at least a month. The last she heard about London was that it was still under Templar control, the few remaining assassins were fighting hard but she had hoped it would be a long war. After all London had been controlled by the Templar's for one hundred years, what can a couple of assassins do? But that was over a month ago and apparently, they can do a lot. She arrived to a recently liberated and Templar free London.

During her first month, there she avoided the Frye twins and Henry Green as best as she could, course the twins didn’t know who she was. But Green did, he found her one day and once he reassured her he wasn’t there to kill her she finally lowered her knife away from his neck. She was surprised when he gave her a package that had arrived, and was even more surprised to see it was her hidden blade and her master assassin coat. But Green had promised to keep her being here a secret. And he was true to his word, he didn’t tell anyone about her.

But other than occasionally seeing them when she was alone, she made sure to avoid places they would be. She did odd end jobs, mostly helping the prostitutes and protecting them. The girls were kind and they helped keep her under the radar, plus they told her when Jacob Frye was near and what brothel he was known to visit. But for extra cash she began to participate in the fight clubs and carriage races. She knew this was a risk, since Jacob Frye frequented them. But if she needed quick cash this was the best way.

She first met Jacob in the ring. She had won nine rounds and was ready to win nine more, but then she saw Jacob enter the ring she realized he would be her next opponent. He smirked at her and winked and for a moment she almost bolted but she needed the money. She needed to win this fight. She glared at him and she was determined to win.

When the fight began they slowly advanced on each other. He was larger than her and well built, she noticed the Rook and the small cross tattoo he had. She knew he was a skilled fighter and a skilled assassin, but she figured he would be slower than her. She needed to be fast and she needed to win. Besides, she was willing to bet she was a better assassin than him. At least at somethings.

“Haven’t seen you here before. I’m Jacob Frye.” He said taking a swing at her, she ducked and saw an opening and punched him in the ribs. He let out a grunt and swung again at her, but she was faster.

“I know you.” She grunted blocking a punch but she missed the next attack and she tasted blood in her mouth. She spat blood onto the floor and glared at him.

“An American knowing me? Can I get your name?” he asked.

“If you win this fight, sure.” She hissed punching him square in the nose.

The fight was long and arduous. Liz ended up barely losing the fight. He ended up knocking her onto the ground and she couldn’t get up. She just couldn’t. She gave him a broken nose and a black eye and she was sure she messed up his wrist. She ended up with a bruised and maybe broken ribs and a busted eyebrow and a busted lip. A hit in the ear is what did it for her. Her right ear was ringing and she was holding a cloth to it when he approached her. She was sitting beside her stuff and dabbing at her bleeding ear and trying to stop the bleeding on her eyebrow.

“That eyebrow might need stitches.” He said approaching her.

“It probably will.” She muttered, putting pressure on the eyebrow.

“So, I won that round.” He said smiling at her. She looked up at him and glared at his smug smirk but felt a sense of pride at how swollen his eye and nose was.

“Liz, my name is Liz.”

“What’s your full name?”

“Just call me Liz.” She said standing up and pulling on her coat and tying on her hidden blade so he couldn’t see. She still felt strange without it on, but maybe not wearing it would be a smart move, she already stopped wearing her assassin coat, that would have been an obvious giveaway.

“Care to have a drink with me love?” Jacob asked following her out of the fight club.

“No. Besides, you won my drinking money.” she said, stopping and looking at her stop watch.

“Come on love. My treat.” He said, trying to tempt her, and for a moment she almost went.

“No.” she said, quickly going across the street.

“Oi! Will I see you again?”

“London’s a big city. Probably not, and honestly, I really hope not. Goodbye Mr. Frye.” She called back as she crossed the street.

It was several weeks later and Liz was sipping a glass of shit ale in a pub. Her eyebrow was scarred but she was glad she had no broken ribs and her hearing was fine. She had just gotten done being the muscle in a nearby brothel. They had a problem with a man who was into some “exotic” things that left one of the girls bruised and bleeding. Liz roughed him up, maybe a bit too much and threw him out into the street. But she took his money and anything valuable and gave it to the madam and the abused woman.

She ended up in a nearby pub and decided to go waist some of her coins on the shit ale they served. She was sitting in the corner writing in a journal when another group of loud Rooks walked in, but since they were the biggest gang in the city it was no shock seeing them. It wasn’t until someone sat at her table and she heard that familiar deep voice that she realized how fucked she was.

“Fancy seeing you here love.”

“You own most of the city, so not really. I was just hoping London was big enough that you weren’t going to see me again. Guess it isn’t.”

“You hurt me Liz. But why is it you were hoping I would never find you?” he asked. She looked up at him and she realized he was good looking, even if he was reckless and full of himself. He had these beautiful hazel eyes and a smirk that made her want to either hit him or kiss him.

“You’re trouble. And all those who associate with you.”

“Harsh. But that seems a bit ironic coming from a woman who knows how to fight, frequents whore houses, and visits these types of pubs. So, it seems like you are the type who associates with me.” he said, leaning close to her. She looked at him, was he mentioning he knew about her being an assassin or just the that she was making money?

“You know nothing of me Mr. Frye, but I know about you.”

“You been watching me love?” he asked, smiling.

“God no, besides it seems like you’ve been watching me, since you know I go to brothels. And most people in the city whisper your name in fear or in hope. You’re a huge figure head.”

“Well I did help save this city. But I saw you throw a man out today. I was in the area. You’re obviously working as protection for them, since you aren’t dressed as a whore. So, what, you that short on money you’re working there and fighting on the side love?” he asked.

“Don’t act like you know me Frye. I enjoy fighting and giving rough men black eyes and broken arms to remember me by.” She said coldly.

“I can tell by that look you give me and the hits you give. But if you need some extra money you could come work for me. Help keep London safe, you seem to know what I do. So why not help?” He said, his voice and face was sincere.

“Not interested. Besides you don’t need my help, you got at least two capable people helping you on that train of yours, along with the Rooks.”

“How do you know?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Relax, I told you I haven’t been following you. But we have a mutual friend.” She said standing up and leaving the man alone. He watched her go and smirked, something about her was different. He could swear she was either an assassin or a templar in hiding. Greenie would probably know.

 

The next day Jacob was on the train when he mentioned the woman he ran into twice; first time was when they brawled. He mentioned how she was one hell of a fighter. Then he brought up the second time they met and how they have a mutual friend. Evie was looking at him, an amused look on her face and Henry was looking down.

“What did she look like?” Henry asked.

“She’s short, and she has thick curly hair. American accent and she has these brown eyes that have such a fire in them. She smells like cinnamon and spring.”

“That sounds like Elizabeth Evergreen, or Liz as she prefers. But I can’t say if that’s how she smells. But I’m sure you know that by know huh?” Henry said, giving Evie an amused look.

“So, she’s an assassin? Why didn’t you tell us she was here? We could have offered her a place on the train or helped her on her mission.” Jacob asked, even Evie seem a little shocked by this announcement.

“She came here without telling anyone, she didn’t even find me when she first got here. The only reason I knew she was here was because a package arrived for her from America. I found her and delivered. She asked me not to speak her name and pretend I do not know her, plus she told me she left the brotherhood. I promised I would. Mainly because she did threaten me so I’m sure if I blabbed to someone she would have killed me. But you found her before she decided to move on or go back to Boston.”

“Why did she leave and arrive here? Is she a traitor?” Evie asked.

“No, she’s not. But I don’t know why she left. She refused to say and the only word I received from the Boston leader about her is to give her space and watch her when I can. I haven’t been watching her, I figured she would enjoy her space, but I’ve seen her around a bit.” Henry said, shrugging.

“Hm, Liz the American assassin.” Jacob said softly, a smile coming to his face.


	2. You Saved Me, I Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz saves Jacob and when she's hurt in the process, and he decides to repay the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it. There will be several other chapters for anyone who is wondering.

Liz was sitting on the roof of some building in Whitechapel one evening when she again met Jacob Frye. The last time she saw him was several weeks ago, and she had been doing her best to avoid his usual places, but that was hard when she relied on those places to make extra money. She would occasionally see him, like in the fight clubs or at the carriage races, but she made a point to get away from him.

Once in a fight club she saw he was fighting, and she couldn’t help but admire his body and the way he fought. She was too busy watching him to realize he had seen her, and when their eyes met and he saw how she was looking at him he, he smirked and winked at her. At that she felt herself get warm, and she quickly left, angry that she let herself get distracted and that he could make her feel all flustered with a wink.

It was late one evening and she had just left a pub. Her skin, warmed by the crowded pub and the whiskey in her blood, was enjoying the coolness of the night. As gross as London, with its polluted air and brown waterways, it was always cool and she enjoyed the weather. It was cold in Boston during the winters but this was different and she couldn’t explain it. Maybe it was just in her head since she was in a different country.

Her rest was disturbed when she heard shouts and a commotion below her. Curious, the young assassin looked over the edge and saw a familiar top hat being surrounded by men in red. Liz could hear them cursing and laughing at Jacob and him making sarcastic remarks at them, and part of her wanted to leap down and help him. But the other part wanted to see what he could do. But to her left, she noticed several men with rifles appear and they were aiming at him. She knew immediately what she had to do.

She threw up her hood out of habit and took out the men on the roof, a knife in one of their throats, a bullet in one of their heads and finally she kicked the last man off the roof. They barely registered she was there before she killed them. Glancing down she saw only a few men surrounding Jacob, she went off the edge and landed on one of the men killing him. Jacob finished off the others and turned and smirked at her.  
Before they could speak, Liz saw several more men with rifles appear on the roof of the building behind them. They aimed their rifles down at him and she quickly ran at him and pushed him out of the way just as the rifles went off. She felt the familiar burning pain of several bullets piercing her flesh and she cursed loudly as her and Jacob stumbled away from the incoming bullets.

“Shit. They shot me.” she grunted. Jacob quickly pulled her behind cover as he shot at the men on the roof, hitting only one before the others ducked.

He turned to Liz and saw she was holding her hands against gunshots on her leg and on her side, Jacob could see the blood running over her hands and down her leg, making her dark pants and light colored shirt even darker and red. She looked up at him in pain and fear, she stumbled backwards and Jacob quickly grabbed her.

“Come on, I know a doctor.” He said, helping her stand, “Thought you weren’t following me.” he said trying to lighten the mood. He was half carrying her down the alley, he glanced down and saw the blood trail she was leaving and he tried to get her to hurry.

“I wasn’t. I was enjoying the cool night when I heard yelling, I saw you and then I saw the men with rifles near me. I saw them aiming at you and… I don’t like assassins but I couldn’t let you die.” She grunted, holding her side and trying to move faster.

“You don’t like assassins but you are one.” He said glancing at her, she looked up and scoffed at him. Of course, he would know, Henry clearly told them the truth or it was that obvious she was an assassin.  
“I was one. But I left.” She said. He opened his mouth to reply, but shouts behind them distracted them momentarily, more men in red were chasing them.

“Shit, Jacob leave me and go.” She said, trying to pull away from him and reaching for her gun.

“You saved me, and now I save you.” He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the street, she yelped when he picked her up but she quickly her head rested against his shoulder, until they found an empty carriage.

Jacob put her in the passenger seat and he took the reins and they were quickly going down the street. Liz pulled out a cloth from her jacket and used that to put pressure against her side, she saw the dark red blood quickly change the cloths color and the smeared blood that was covering her hands and for a moment she felt so dizzy. But she was distracted when Jacob cursed. Behind them they were being chased by several carriages.

“Aren’t you leader of the Rooks? Where the hell are they?” Liz asked, grabbing her pistol.

“I don’t know. Those damn Templar's never quit.”

“No, they never do.” She aimed her gun at the carriage that pulled up beside them and fired at the horse. She got the horse in the head and the carriage flew into the air, hopefully killing the drivers and passengers.

“Oi, on the left.” Jacob called. Liz put her arm in front of Jacob and fired her gun at the horses again, tipping this one over as well. Looking behind them Liz saw several more carriages and she had a feeling they both would die this day.

“Why do you shoot the horses?” Jacob asked, looking at her in shock.

“I don’t want too! It just takes the carriages down easier.”

Liz heard a thump behind them and saw a Blighter had landed on the top of the carriage, he grinned at Liz and pulled out a long blade. Before she could shoot him, Jacob gave her the reins and soon he was on the top of the carriage, he removed his top hat and somehow fit it in his coat and pulled up his hood.

“Keep it steady!” he called and she tried her best.

One of the carriages slammed into her and she slammed back into it, forgetting Jacob was on top of their carriage.

“Oi! What the hell did I say?!” he shouted, she glanced back and saw him hanging off the side of the carriage, an irritated look on his face.

“I’m trying here! Now get back on top and hold on!” she shouted, urging the horses to go faster than the Blighters chasing them. She could feel her heart beating faster and her side and leg was bleeding more and she glanced down briefly and saw her side was covered in blood.

“Liz! I’m going to jump to one.”

“You’re going to what?!”

“Jump to one! Get me close to one!” he snapped, in her ear. She looked back and saw him crouching behind her, his hood was covering his eyes allowing her to only see his mouth and nose.

“Fine!” she said, moving the carriage towards a Blighter carriage on their right. She aimed her gun at the driver, who was aiming at Jacob, and fired a couple rounds into his chest. The man gasped and fell out of the seat, the passenger quickly took the reins.

“All yours Frye!” she called, she glanced back and saw him land on the carriage, but she lost sight of him when a Blighter carriage on her right hit her. She slammed back into it, knocking it into a light pole and she sped the carriage on.

Liz drove the carriage through the streets of London, thankful it was late out and almost no one was out walking down the street. She shot at most of the carriages but she soon found herself without ammo, after that she relied on slamming the carriage into the other carriages or trying to evade them. Liz could feel herself getting weaker from the blood loss and she noticed the carriage was beginning to fall apart. She could feel how how unsteady the carriage was becoming, a few more hits and it would fall apart, and with her wounds she wouldn’t be able to jump to another carriage like Jacob.

Glancing back, she looked for Jacob, and was relieved to see him taking control of a carriage. In fact, it was the last Blighter carriage and all the other carriages with them were being driven by Rooks. He waved to her and she quickly pull the battered and broken carriage to a stop, she looked down at Jacob with a smirk as he approached.

“Not bad, for an Englishman.” She said as he helped her down, which was really him carrying her off the seat. She left behind a puddle of blood and winced as he set her down on her feet.

“Not bad yourself, for an American.” He said with a wink, she chuckled and leaned against him for support. The adrenaline was wearing off and she found herself dizzy and weak, she knew she couldn’t stand on her own. She had lost a lot of blood from the excitement of the chase and she was feeling weaker than before, and so tired.

“Come on Liz, I know a good doctor. Stay with me.” he said, putting her in a carriage. He sat beside her and attempted to keep her awake. But her eyes were so heavy and she was so weak and exhausted.

“Liz, stay with me. Stay awake.” She heard him say, but her vision was going blurry and she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

She must have passed out for a moment because when she woke up next, she could feel herself being carried and she could hear voices. Orders were being shouted and a frantic voice was asking for a doctor and several female Rooks. Liz felt herself being set down and then her clothes being removed. She began struggling at this point and she opened her eyes, only to be calmed by Jacob Frye and a couple of female Rooks. She looked down and saw her pants were gone and her shirt was pulled up, while the doctor was examining her bloodied leg with a frown on his face.

“The bullet went through her side and left an exit hole, I can stitch that up easily. But the bullet’s still in her leg. I’m going to have to pull it out.” He said, his voice sounded strange, like it was underwater.

“Oh fuck, just do it quick.” Liz growled. The doctor nodded his head and gave her something to bit onto, but those never help much. She had been shot before and she remembered the pain, but that bullet had been lodged in her upper arm. Now though, this was serious. She had lost a lot of blood, and she could barely stay awake, she could still die. She might die, she might die in London away from those she loved and branded a liar and insubordinate by the Boston council.

When the doctor began trying to dig the bullet from her leg, she shrieked. The pain was excruciating, just like she remembered. Her body jerked in a reflex to get away from the pain, but then she felt several strong hands hold her down. She looked up into Jacob’s eyes and she felt tears run down her face, he was saying something to her but she couldn’t hear him. She could just see his lips moving and hear her heartbeat in her ears.

She must have passed out from the pain because when she woke up again she was in a soft bed. She could feel she was only wearing a shirt and she could feel a dull ache in her side and leg. Liz then noticed she could hear this strange noise, like a train making the clinking noises on a track. But how was she on a train? That made no sense.

She opened her eyes and realized she was indeed on a train and she was wearing a man’s shirt and not her own clothes. Liz realized this must be the Frye’s train hideout, Jacob must have brought her here after the doctor stitched her up and removed the bullet from her leg. She slowly sat up, ignoring the pain in her side, and saw the car she was in was empty of people but she could tell it was used often. She slowly let her legs hang off the side of the bed and examined her wounds, they were both freshly bandaged and they seemed to be healing well. But they hurt like hell.

She looked around and saw a pair of pants, a shirt, and her black coat folded up on the opposite side of car. Sighing she slowly stood and when she was no longer dizzy she limped to her clothes. She examined them and found only the cheap coat was hers, her old clothes must have been ruined. These clothes were new and clean, missing the blood and the bullet holes, as well as the stitching she put on the inside of her clothes to identify which were hers. Pulling on the shirt was difficult, but she somehow managed to pull it over her head without hurting her side too much. But pulling on the pants was much more difficult. She sat on the bed and realized this would be an almost impossible procedure by herself. As if on cue, the car door opened and in walked Jacob and Evie Frye.

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked, rushing to her while she covered her lower body with her pants, “You’re leg and side still needs to heal. You can’t put on your clothes and leave.”

“Well I’m not going to leave in your shirt and my underclothes, now am I? And I can leave whenever I damn well please too.” she said, pointing her finger at Jacob. She heard Evie chuckle at her response, but she remained silent.

“You shouldn’t leave. Stay with us until your wounds have healed and you can walk.”

“I can walk. Now bugger off. Oh, my god, I’m picking up your slang.” She said shaking her head. This time both Evie and Jacob laughed, which she found annoying.

“Jacob go wait in the other car while I help Ms. Evergreen dress.” Evie said, pushing her brother away. He turned a light shade of pink when he realized Liz was only wearing her shirt and she was covering herself with her pants. She raised her eyebrows at him and he quickly turned and left the two.

“Just call me Liz please.” Liz said, addressing Evie.

“Liz, let me help you.” Evie began helping her pull on her breeches and helped her stand, she even gave her a cane sword to help her walk. Walking with the cane was so much better than having to rely on someone or holding onto the wall and objects around the room.

“You should stay, at least until your leg and side are better.” Evie said, when she saw how much she was having a problem walking. And Liz, reluctantly agreed.

“Thank you. I’ll take you up on that offer, going out into the city on my own would be difficult. But I don’t think you or your brother would allow me to leave.” She said, glancing at Evie who nodded her head in agreement, “How long have I been out?” Liz asked, sitting back on the bed while Evie sat on a chair.

“About a week. After we brought you here, you developed a small fever. It wasn’t bad but it was persistent and we were afraid for you, but it broke about two days ago. When you had the fever though, you would fight us every time we came to change your bandages or change your shirt. You hit Jacob in the face a few times, when he went to change your bandages. So, the doctor gave you something to help you sleep and keep you calm. It was only yesterday you stopped fighting us. The doctor said you might have been having bad dreams from the fever.”

“Did I say anything?” Liz said, looking down.

“You mentioned a few names a couple times, but everything else was just mutters and whispers.” Evie said softly.

“Did you dress me?”

“Yes, it was me or one of the female Rooks who changed your clothes. Jacob, though, would help change your bandages, as I mentioned. I think he felt guilty for you getting hurt. He said you saved his life.”

“Yes, and then he saved mine. Looks like his life debt is paid.” Liz said, glancing at Evie.

“Thank you, for saving my brother Liz. I always tell him to not be reckless, and if you weren’t there I could have lost him.” Evie said, her voice was sincere and her eyes were soft.

“You don’t need to thank me. The assassin in me wouldn’t let me stand back and watch him die, besides he’s a good man and I would have fought every Templar to keep him safe. Guess that’s the assassin in me too.” Liz chuckled, “But, thank you for helping me Miss. Frye. Without you and your brother I would probably have died from my wounds.”

“Call me Evie, please. And you’re welcome.” Evie said, Liz looked at her fellow female assassin and smiled at her and nodded her head.

“Now is there anywhere I can get something to eat? I’m starving.”


	3. Love Blossoms and a Threat Looms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is healed from her previous wounds and Jacob decides to take her out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer than the others. I ended up combining two chapters because they fit better together as one. There will be smut in this chapter and fluff. But i hope you all enjoy :)

It had been about a month since Liz was shot. During that month, she got to know Evie and Jacob and began to like having them around. Evie was gentle and caring and serious. She didn’t ask Liz any questions about her past but they shared stories about when they were training. Evie said it took her a long time to get good at being stealthy, she practiced on the cats around her home. When she could sneak up on every cat she began practicing on people, mainly her brother. Liz said she had a problem with fighting when she younger, she was not naturally strong but her mentor was a large man. So, practicing with him was harsh but worth it. It obviously worked since she was participating in the cities fight clubs.

Jacob though was the opposite of his sister; reckless, cocky, and always so smug that everyone liked him. But he was caring and helped Liz without hesitating but he would always tease and flirt with her until she was red and she trying to get away from him. Which resulted in him carrying her around bridal style with her face red, much to her annoyance.

He would tell her stories of his past fights and how they defeated Starrick, with Evie and Henry chiming in at times to correct him, and he told some embarrassing stories about Evie. She enjoyed listening to him, his voice was very soothing and she enjoyed watching him and the Rooks play some card game, or have drinking competitions, which she refused to be a part of. Besides Evie would stop her if she even attempted to take part, because her wounded body.

During the time, she spent on the train she got to know several of the Rooks who stayed on there, but it was usually Evie or Henry who were there with her. Henry seemed nervous around her, but once she apologized to him for threatening him he calmed down. Most of the day Jacob was busy training Rooks or recruiting, so she would usually only see his face once a day. But sometimes he would happen to ‘forget’ something and he would come back. There was one day though he was free that he spent with her, which meant he teased her and flirted with her to the point that she tried to jump off the train. But he was helpful like his sister, he helped her walk around or grab things from shelves. But only when she was sure she could walk by herself, with the cane’s help, did she leave.

She managed to get off the train at Lambeth, the three assassins were out taking care of assassin business and Liz saw her chance. She didn’t want to answer questions or be begged to stay, she left a letter. Then she quietly jumped off the back of the train and began to slowly walk to her home in Whitechapel, but it was going to take a while. 

She didn’t have any money for a carriage so walking it was. She needed to get better and enter a fight club to make some cash, maybe one of the brothels were short on a bodyguard or maybe even one of the older prostitutes who roamed the city by themselves would like to hire her. Or, maybe Jacob and Evie would like to hire her, after all she was just as good as them.

She had been walking for twenty minutes when she heard someone yell her name. She looked back and saw Jacob running towards her. She cursed and waited for him to catch up, watching him with an exasperated look. He smirked at her as he stopped beside her, his hazel eyes bright and beautiful.

“I went to check on you and I found your letter. So, I came to find you, I assumed you would need some help getting home.”

“You assumed I need help?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. He got a nervous look on his face and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well your leg and I um…”

“Relax Jacob, I’m only playing with you. But, I suppose I could use some help, if those Blighters show up I’ll be defenseless. Plus, I’m already getting tired of walking, and I will need your help getting to the roof of my house. Only the roof entrance is accessible.”

“So, if you needed help why did you leave?” he asked, looking at her strangely.

“Guess I didn’t think this through. Or maybe I was hoping you would come after me?” she said winking at him. Jacob smirked back at her and laughed softly.

The two ended up taking a carriage, since Jacob had the money. When they arrived too her small home, Jacob used his rope launcher to bring them up to the roof. When he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close she gasped, more at being so close to him. He felt like a damn wall. When they landed on the roof she distracted herself with the contraption on his wrist, so he wouldn’t see she was blushing from being pulled against his body.

He helped her into the hatch and they were in the middle of her small home, which was just a small room, with a bed in the corner, a small stove in another corner, a small couch, a chair, and a table in the middle of the room. The only living thing that was waiting for her was a cat who was laying on her couch. She removed her coat and limped to a chair while Jacob made her some tea. She never understood tea, it grossed her out but Jacob put extra sugar in it for her and she enjoyed it.

“Ok Mr. Cat, I’m closing my window. It’s getting cold in here, I hope you ate. I’m sorry I haven’t been home, I was hurt.” She said petting the cat. He meowed at her and sat up and watched Jacob with wide yellow eyes.

“Mr. Cat?” he asked, moving the cat from the couch. The cat meowed and gave him a dirty look, but walked away with his tail straight up in the air.

“I couldn’t think of a name for him. So, I just started calling him Mr. Cat. He used to hang out on the roof and started following me around, so I brought him inside. I usually leave the window cracked open for him to come and go as he pleases.”

“Evie used to hunt cats. I used to feed rooks, the birds. Not the gang.” Jacob said, Liz chuckled.

“I fed crows, I fed them so much I was called ‘little crow’ when I was younger. One of the crows, a large one with a blind eye always waited for me in the mornings. He would even follow me around Boston and his mate and their babies used to wait for me to give them food. But he was special.”

“Did he ever peck you?”

“All the damn time. But I was used to it. In fact, I was used to being scratched or bitten by animals. I used to bring home hurt animals all the time; kittens, puppies, birds and lizards. My guardian, who is now the Boston Mentor, used to get mad and tell me I had to take care of them myself. One of them was a kitten, poor thing had been tortured. I usually saved kittens and never bothered to tell him. But this one broke my heart. I ran to him in tears and he… it was the first time I saw him sad.” She sighed.

“What happened to the kitten?”

“He was in pain. So much pain and I could see he was dying slowly. I had seen animals die of old age or sickness, but this was barbaric. He told me he would put the little thing out of its misery. I told him no, I will. He gave me a poison and I gave it to the kitten. He closed his eyes and he was no longer in pain. I buried him under a tree where I fed birds. Guess you could say that was my first kill. Only kill I regret.” She said, leaning on the back of the chair.

The two sat in silence for a bit. Liz was lost in thought while Jacob watched her. He had seen her many times since she saved him, and each time he fell for her. She was beautiful, in the sun light he could see specks of green and yellow in her brown eyes. Her brown hair was usually tied up like Evie’s, but occasionally she would let it down in front of him and he enjoyed watching her brush her hair or see it blowing in the breeze. She had an infectious smile and she was so kind, he had seen her giving some money to some street kids before. Even the scar on her eyebrow he gave her didn’t diminish her beauty, if anything it made her even more attractive. 

Other than her beauty, she was a damn good assassin. Henry was mentioning her accomplishments in America and he was shocked to find out she was one of the key figures that helped win the American Civil War. She spent her nights traveling across the South to send information to their allies or ambushing confederates and Templars alike. She didn’t seem eager to boast so the subject was changed, but Jacob could tell she was a good person and a good assassin. The thought came to his mind yet again, why did she leave.

“So, Liz, why did you leave America?” he asked, breaking the silence.

“I knew this would come up. Long story short, I disagreed with the council on something, and I might have told them to shove their hidden blades up their asses.” She said. Jacob choked on his tea and began to laugh.

“I bet they were pissed.”

“Beyond pissed. They told me to respect their decisions and move on. So, I threw my coat and glove down, told them respect that and left. I thought I would be branded a traitor and I would be hunted down, it’s why I came here to London. Last I heard was that London was still controlled by Templars, but I surprised when I arrived to find that two assassins had freed London.” Liz said winking at Jacob, “But I was even more surprised when the Boston Mentor sent my stuff back, when I saw Henry that night I thought for sure he was there to kill me.” she chuckled.

“Where is your coat?”

“In a box, stored away. I only have my glove still because I feel like I need it to protect myself from Blighters and thugs around here.”

“You should wear your coat. You’ll be an assassin until the day you die, you already wear the glove.” He said leaning forward.

“Yeah, I know. Honestly, being with you, your sister, and Green has made me enjoy the brotherhood all over again. It’s my life, as much as I hate the Boston council. They were just so full of themselves and their rules and thinking they know best. It was horrible.” She said sighing.

“I understand that. My father and Evie are almost identical. The man suffocated me with the rules of the brotherhood and the codes and how I’m not like Evie from the moment he came into our lives. Acted like we should have been born master assassins and not be children or have fun. Man was a tyrant.” Jacob said softly.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Liz asked softly.

“Yeah, he was my father. He taught me to be the man I am today, taught me all the things a young assassin should know. But part of me was set free when he died, I bet that sounds horrible.”

“No. It’s your life, and people will want what is best for us even if that isn’t what we want. So, it’s up to you to do what is best for you. Even if it means upsetting family or taking advantage of their death to find freedom.”

He looked at her and nodded his head, not knowing what to say. Liz could tell his father was a stern man with Jacob, maybe even with Evie at times. But it seems like Jacob and his father were two different people and that would have been a very difficult situation.

“Did you know your parents?”

“I only have a faint memory of my mother. She used to sing to me before bed, but she died of a pneumonia when I was five. So, the council told one of the eldest master assassins to take care of me, I think he did well raising me.”

The silence returned and Liz could feel her eyes getting heavy. The sun was beginning to set and she realized the two had been talking for a long time. He was leaning back and watching her with a blank look on his face. He was so handsome, with his couple of scars, that beard and his beautiful eyes. And that damn smirk. She wanted to kiss him.

“So, little crow, how about when you’re feeling better I take you out?” he asked, the playful look back in his eyes and that damn smirk on his handsome face.

“Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Frye?”

“Why, yes I am.”

“Well, I suppose I can go. I might be busy that day, but I’ll let you know.” She said, smirking at him and winking.

 

It was another few weeks before she was fully healed, she waited an extra week before she allowed Jacob to take her out. She was worried about hurting her leg or her side more and she wanted to be prepared in case they got in a fight.

The date was a simple thing, but Liz found herself laughing and she realized this was the happiest she had been in years. He showed up, dressed in his master assassin outfit with a small bouquet of flowers, which she quickly put back in her room so they wouldn’t be damaged. He took her to see a flock of crows that had been hanging out in a park and apparently chasing away other small birds. She was tossing peanuts and fruits to them and she was so delighted when one of the smaller ones began to eat the food she was throwing.

Jacob sat on the bench and watched her. She was grinning like a child and giggling softly at the way the crow was eating, and then Jacob realized how happy her smiles made him. In the same park, they found an ice cream stand and Jacob bought both some ice cream. She had never had ice cream before, so she enjoyed it immensely, and laughed when he had ice cream smeared on his upper lip. She gently wiped it off and the feel of her hand on his face made him shiver and feel warm at the same time. As if feeling the same she quickly pulled her hand away and looked down.

After the ice cream Jacob took her to a pub and they ate a small meal and had several drinks together, well he had more than a several and she didn’t even finish her first one. As they were eating and talking she noticed the pub was basically empty, with only them and the man behind the counter being there. She quickly looked to the door expecting an ambush, but she saw a group of Rook bruisers standing outside the door. She raised an eyebrow at Jacob who just shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look on his face.

After their small meal and several drinks Jacob took her to a building overlooking the Thames and showed her the setting sun. She smiled at him shyly and sat down. Jacob Frye was making her feel nervous and it was something she had only felt once before in her life, several years before. As he sat beside her she leaned up against him and sighed. She realized he smelt like leather, gunpowder, and mint. Such an amazing smell that she could have fallen asleep smelling him.

“Jacob, thank you for today.” She said softly.

“You’re welcome love.”

“I had no idea you were a romantic person.”

“Well I guess my sister and Greenie have rubbed off onto me.” he said, nudging her playfully.

“You’re an amazing person, Jacob Frye. And I’m glad I fought you that day, even if you did give me a scar.” She said looking up at him, he let out a laugh and shook his head.

“You hit hard, and you’re so small. I feel like I could put you in my pocket.”

“Hey! I’m not that small.” She said, smacking him playfully.

“Ok you’re not that small. But you’re small Liz.” He said smiling at her, she looked at him and shook her head.

When the sun was fully set Jacob and she began walking back to her home. They were tired from their long day and both were happy. Liz was leaning her head on his arm and she realized how tired she really was.

“Hey Mr. Frye?” she asked, stopping.

“Yes, love?”

“Race you to my place.” She said with a wink and took off running. She heard him laugh and heard his footsteps behind her. She used the rope launcher to get onto a building and she took off, jumping from building to building. Jacob was right behind her and quickly gaining on her. When she saw her home right ahead she used the last of her energy to get there and she was barely victorious. She didn’t even realize he was still running until he tackled her to the ground, his top hat falling off his head.

She let out a shriek and began to laugh, while Jacob let out a deep laugh in her ear. She could feel his face buried in her neck, his stubble was tickling her neck and she ran her hands along his back and through his hair. She realized how much she cared for this man. He made her feel warm and happy, honestly it felt like he was curing her broken and battered heart.

He lifted his head and smirked down at her, and this time she knew she wanted to kiss him. She kept one hand on the back of his head and with her other hand she ran down the side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her softly and when he nibbled her lip she opened his mouth to him and she tasted him fully. He tasted of ale and mint and she knew at that moment she could spend the rest of her life kissing him.

When they pulled away Jacob saw her face was red and she was smirking at him, her eyes full of love and lust. He wanted her, not just sexually. He wanted her every night in his arms, he wanted to plan missions with her. He realized he loves her at that moment.

“Would you like to spend the night?” she asks softly, almost like she’s afraid to ruin this moment and scare him away.

“Yes, love I would.” He said, helping her up. She opened her hatch and inside the two went. Mr. Cat was sleeping on the couch again but barely acknowledged them.

On the small table in her home were the flowers in a small vase. Jacob smiled at them as Liz took his hat and jacket and hung them up with hers and she pushed him toward her bed. She sat him down and she straddled his lap, his eyes got dark, and she kissed him. The kissing got rough and she could feel his bulge rubbing against her through his pants. She slowly rolled her hips and she heard him groan.

“Ohh you little temptress.” He growled, putting his hand on the back of her neck and moving her head to the side so he could kiss and nibble her neck. She moaned, but continued rolling her hips until she was sure her wetness was soaking through her pants and onto his.

“Jacob, I want you. Now.” She moaned against his mouth.

He pulled off her shirt and laid her down on her back on the bed. He kissed her body slowly and when he got to her breasts he gently suckled on them, his hands ran down her sides and he dug his fingers into her skin. She moaned under him and arched her back, one of her hands grabbing at his hair and the other grabbing onto her sheets. He pulled off her breeches and her panties and he kissed her womanhood.

She looked up at him in surprise but all he did was wink and began to tongue her clit. She jerked and he had to hold her legs open, since she kept trying to close them. His strong arms held her in place as her moans got louder and her breathing became more ragged. She could feel herself building up in a way only she had ever been able to do to herself.

“Jacob I’m going… I’m… I’m gonna cum.” She moaned loudly, looking at her lover.

“Then cum.” He growled against her then he continued to lick her and when he slipped a finger in and out of her repeatedly she lost it. She cummed hard on his face and she let everyone who was listening know it was Jacob who was satisfying her.

“Damn little girl, you made quit a mess.” He growled, wiping his face clean of her.

“Take off your clothes Mr. Frye.” She said, breathing hard and eyeing him like she was going to attack him. He slowly removed his shirt, and she sat up and kissed his body. He was hairy, muscled, and broad and she kissed his tattoos and ran her hands across his chest. He felt so solid, like a damn wall. When he removed his pants, and showed his erection she smirked at his size. He looked thicker than the first man she was with, and she was sure she would be sore tomorrow.

“See something you like love?”

“Oh yes, very much so.” She growled, “Now come here and take me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice since he was quickly above her and lining himself up with her entrance. He went in slowly and she gasped at his length and his thickness, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck and dug her nails in his back.

Each stroke into her drove her insane. She whimpered into his neck when he started to speed up, their lips found each other and his thrusts became quicker and hurried. He eventually laid her flat on her back and sat above her, holding her lower body up so he could still access her. He rolled his hips into her and she arched her back and moaned for more. Her body was right on the edge and she began to play with her clit and pinch her nipples while he was fucking her.

“Mmm you’re dirty little girl. Look at you, playing with yourself as I’m fucking you. God you’re so beautiful Liz.” He moaned watching her.

Hearing him talk dirty to her is what finished her off, she cummed hard on him and the feeling of her walls clenching around him finished him off as well. He pulled out of her slowly and laid beside her. Her breathing was ragged and he pulled her sweaty body close. She laid her head against his chest and sighed, and held him back.

“You’re a skilled man Jacob. I don’t think I’m going to ever let you leave this bed.” She murmured.

“You flatter me love.” He chuckled, running his hand over her back and through her brown curls.

The two assassins laid there in each other’s arms the rest of the night. They whispered sweet things to each other, things only the pillow would hear. Their hands traveled across each other’s bodies and their kisses were soft and gentle. They both were afraid the other would disappear, so they held onto each other tightly as the night went on.

But after a while, Liz fell asleep, leaving Jacob awake who was watching her sleep. She looked like she was smiling, and he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head softly. She shifted and snuggled closer to his warm body. These last few months that he has known her has been his happiest. Sure, she was grumpy at times but others she was a ball of sunshine. His ball of sunshine. He fell asleep thinking that.

Neither assassins noticed the shadow looking through the shutters that were slightly opened. Only the cat, who was watching the shadow with wide eyes.


	4. A Threat Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Liz is happy and falling in love with Jacob, a threat from her past arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here. There will be one or two more chapters after this one. Thank you to everyone who is reading this. Comments are always welcome. Enjoy :)

The next few months went by without anything exciting happening, Liz began helping the twins out on the train and with anything they needed. Which meant she was either doing research with Evie and Henry, or fighting some of the remaining Templars and Blighters with Jacob. Evie enjoyed having someone who kept an eye on Jacob and Jacob enjoyed working beside her. And Liz enjoyed spending time with them.

The only interesting thing was the growing love between Jacob and Liz. Jacob would leave Liz flowers and little notes next to her bed in the mornings or leave them on the train for her to find. The notes were words of love and promises to see her later that night or telling her to meet him somewhere later that day. Some of the notes were very sexual, leaving her blushing and eager to find him. Many times, those notes would force her to find him and when he saw her, he would quickly take her off somewhere private. There were now several allies around London they had been in and many times she was sure all of London could hear her screaming his name.

She would slip little notes into his jacket pocket or tuck them in his shoes early in the mornings. Some were hints or puzzles he had to figure out and that was the way he would find her. She was happy when he would figure them out quickly and amused when it took him a while. One of them was difficult and he had to ask Evie for help. Liz hated to admit it but she had fallen for the charming man and all she wanted to do was kiss him and be with him. But duties drew them apart some days.

Jacob would be busy some days taking down a group of Blighters that showed up or recruiting and training, while Liz would help Evie with research and searches for other pieces of Eden. As their research went on, Liz was noticing the research was heavily focused on India and Liz believed her friend would depart for there with Henry. She wondered how Jacob would react with his twin leaving? She had lost those who were like siblings, but a twin was more. They had been together their whole life and had probably never been apart from each other. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of thought, Evie was looking at her with an amused look.

“I’m sorry Evie, what was it?”

“I asked how you and my brother are doing? He comes in most mornings or nights and goes through the flower book. And he asks me for help when it comes to you.” She said, smiling wide.

“I heard about that. I had to make my puzzles a lot easier for him to figure out, but he’s getting better at applying his head.” Liz laughed, blushing.

“Yes, he is. Let’s take a break from this reading and go for a walk.” Evie said standing. Liz agreed and followed her friend. They walked around London and talked and laughed at the ridiculous things the Rooks have been doing or how nervous Henry can be. The two eventually found themselves outside a jewelry shop. The girls looked in the windows and made faces at the ridiculous prices and the way some things looked.

“I’ve never understood this stuff. It’s expensive and it gets in the way.” Evie said, gesturing to a necklace with a large diamond.

“True. But some of the simpler things are nice. Like a simple ring or bracelet, or even a locket. I don’t mind those.” Liz said, gesturing towards some of the cheaper jewelry and a beautiful locket with flowers engraved on it.

“You know my brother is quit taken with you. I’m glad for both of you, I had always hoped he would find someone like you Liz.” Evie said, smiling at Liz.

“Thank you, Evie. That means a lot to me.”

 

Later that night Jacob was on his way to Liz’s home. He realized how far her home was, part of him was nervous about where she lived since it wasn’t such a nice area. But he knew she can handle herself, and everyone knew she was his. So, messing with her was a death sentence. But part of him wanted to buy a larger home and ask her to move in with him there. It would be smart for him to have a backup home, in case something happened to the train. But maybe asking her to move in with him so early in their relationship would be a bad thing. Would he have to marry her before he asked her to move in?

He stopped briefly and that thought and laughed at himself. The thought of her living with him and him going to sleep with her and waking up to her every morning made him smile and feel warm. He could spend forever with her and never tire of her smile or her grumpy moods or her sarcastic remarks. His smile fell when he came up to her building and noticed the shutters on her window were broken. All his fears for her came back at once and he quickly used his rope launcher and quickly went through the hatch.

Landing in her living room he saw everything was overturned and broken. The vase of flowers he bought her was broken and the flowers were ripped apart, and one of her chairs was broken. When he stepped forward he felt someone slam into him and a blade at his neck. He grunted and tried to hit the attacker but he was quickly let go. Turning to his attacker he saw Liz, a look of anger, fear, and relief was on her face.

“Liz what happened? Are you hurt?” he asked wrapping his arms around her smaller body and holding her tight.

“I’m fine. Someone came into my home and wrecked the place, they did it while I was out with Evie, I came home to this. Before you ask, I know who it is.” She said, moving to the small couch.

“Who?”

“He’s an American assassin. I never thought he would follow me here. He left me a note.” She said, giving him the note. Jacob took the note and read it: Liz you hurt me. I wanted you but you chose to be in the arms of another man. I’ll make you regret that.

“Has he been fucking watching us? Who is he and why was he watching us Liz?” Jacob yelled, crumpling up the note.

“He’s the reason I left America. He wanted to marry me, the council urged us to marry since we were two unwed assassins in Boston. Two assassins marrying means that if we have children then they will be assassins. But I said no, I laughed the first time he proposed and told him don’t be ridiculous. But the second time, and every time after I told him no. Finally, he tried to “force” the marriage, and I almost killed him. Two of my friends had to pull me off him.”

“Did he…” Jacob asked, afraid to finish the question.

“No, but he got close.” Liz said, tears forming in her eyes. Jacob sat beside her and pulled her close to him and kissed her head.

“He wasn’t punished?”

“No, he was dropped back to the rank of novice but I wanted him executed or exiled. They told me to get over it and apologize for almost killing him, I think I broke his nose and his arm and then stabbed him in the shoulder a couple times. I refused and they threatened me with exile. I told them I’ll leave if they refuse to do what I ask, they thought I was joking and I threw my coat and my glove on the floor and left. I ended up here.”

“So now he came to find you?”

“Yes. Something must have happened in Boston, he’s probably been intercepting any messages from the Boston council to here.”

“Liz, we’ll find this fuck. I will not let him hurt you.” Jacob said, taking her face into his hands and wiping away her tears.

“I know. We have might have an advantage because he was never a good assassin. We were partner’s way before this happened and I always had to cover him, he’s bound to mess up somewhere.”

 

After her home was ransacked Jacob ordered several Rooks to stand guard of her home and her neighborhood and Evie began walking around the city with Liz more than before. Every time Liz left her home a Rook or two would be on her roof, they would greet her and when she got on the street one would accompany her for a while. And when that one left she was greeted by another, they all made sure she was seen with them publicly. She thought it was sweet what he did, but unnecessary.

But after the incident Liz found herself always looking over her shoulder, and she was glad Evie or some Rooks were there, but she also found herself feeling smothered. There was a day she was sure she caught him following her, but the Rooks who greeted her scared him off. She was both glad they were there and irritated. If they had not been there she could have killed him, but maybe he would have killed her. When Jacob found out he set out immediately to find him, but his trail was gone.

One day when she arrived on the train she found the twins and Henry looking at a letter, Henry and Evie looked worried while Jacob looked angry.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“We received a letter from Crawley. The Boston Mentor has been trying to reach us for some weeks, we believe Edward might have been intercepting the letters, like you said. He sent a letter to Crawley and they sent it to us. He is to be executed for attacking you and attempting to kill one your brothers and it is believed he has gone to the Templar side.” Henry said.

“Who did he attack? Are they ok?”

“We don’t know, the letter didn’t say. Only that Edward is dangerous and believed to be unstable. Liz, this was given to me today by one of the urchins.” Henry said, handing her a small note. She took it and read it out loud.

“Liz, you hurt me so now I’ll hurt you. Starting with Jacob Frye, I’ll kill him like just like I killed… Thomas.” She said his name softly, a tear ran down her face and she put her hand to her mouth in shock. She saw an address was scribbled on the bottom of the note. He was guiding her to a trap.

“Who’s that?” Evie asked.

“Doesn’t matter now. Henry save this note and if I die have it sent to Crawley then immediately to Boston. I’m going to the address he wrote out, if I don’t come back then I guess I’m dead.” She ordered, he jumped at her voice and quickly did what was asked.

“You’re not going alone.” Jacob said, grabbing her arm.

“Jacob Frye it’s a trap I’m walking into too. You and Evie cannot die, you two must hold London. You two are the only ones who have successfully taken London for the last one hundred years, you cannot give that up right now. Edward is a rogue, and a traitor. I will kill him, or die trying.”

“Then don’t walk into it!” Jacob said, gripping her arm tighter. She saw fear in his face, the thought of him losing her terrified him beyond belief. But she was afraid more for him than herself, Edward was not a good assassin but he was crafty.

“Liz, Jacob and I will not let you go alone. We’ll come with you, whether you like it or not.” Evie said, standing beside her brother.

“You two are shit at taking orders, you both know, that right?” she smirked.

“Yeah, we know that.” Evie said.


	5. Facing Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and the Frye twins face off against Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there will be one more chapter after this one. I know it's a bit short, and fight scenes are hard to write. The final chapter will be longer and there may or may not be a smut scene. Hope you all enjoy :)

Evie came up with the plan, since Liz was still saying she should go alone and Jacob was saying he’ll take some Rooks to teach the bastard a lesson. Evie said she would sneak into the factory from the roof, since she was the quietest of the small group, and take out as many guys as she could and she would provide support for them from above. Jacob and Liz would meet Edward, acting like it was them two, and see where the meeting went. From there they would take a Jacob approach and go with the punches, literally.

Arriving to the factory was uneventful, and the closer they got Liz was feeling sicker, her hands were shaking, her palms were sweaty, and her stomach was in knots. Casting a glance to the twins she worried for them, if they got hurt because of her… she would never forgive herself. Then there was also the fact that Liz would be forced to see her attacker yet again. Something she had hoped never to do.

When they arrived too the factory, Evie quickly used her rope launcher and she was on the roof, quickly getting to work taking out the guards with guns on the roof and inside the building. The two assassins on the ground looked at each other, Liz was nervous and Jacob gave her a reassuring smile. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips, and together they entered the factory. Jacob and Liz saw Edward with a group of Blighters, but he was in Templar clothing.

The man frowned when he saw Liz and Jacob walking in together. The man Liz grew up with wasn’t who was standing there in front of her, somewhere along the way of them growing up he turned into a monster. And no one saw it, not until it was too late.

“Liz, my beautiful girl. I’m glad to see you.” He said, his frown turning into a menacing grin, but his voice contained no happiness, it sent a chill up her spine. She had been in a war, faced death countless times, jumped from high buildings and never did she feel true fear, not until that moment.

“Edward. What do you want?” Liz growled, griping her cane sword tightly in her hand.

“I used to want you. But now I just want to see you suffer, like I suffered.”

“Yeah, you suffered.” She scoffed.

“This is all your fault Liz. You drove me away and had the council take everything from me. I was close to being a master assassin and because you wouldn’t listen to me and have me as your husband this all happened.”

“First, you would never have become a master assassin, you needed my approval and you would never have gotten it. Second, I will never marry you. And finally, you brought this on yourself when you tried to rape me and attack our fellow assassins. So, fuck you.” She spat.

“Look Liz, I’m going to give you a choice here. Either you come with or I will kill Jacob Frye in front of you and then his sister.” Edward said, aiming a pistol at Jacob. Liz quickly moved in front of Jacob, protecting him.

“You want to punish me? Then fight me. Right now. We can end this.” She hissed.

“That would be a death sentence.” He scoffed.

“You have a death sentence no matter what.” Liz snapped.

“No, I think forcing you to watch your lover and his sister die is a perfect way for you to be punished. And after I kill them I’ll take you back to Boston and I’ll force you to watch as I kill the entire brotherhood there.”

“You think you can kill every Boston assassin? You couldn’t even kill me, what makes you think you can take on Margie?” Liz laughed, his eyes darkened and he curled his lip up at Liz.

At that moment, Evie who was above them all threw down several smoke bombs taking the Blighters by surprise. The three assassins took the opportunity to attack the group. Liz looked for Edward and immediately slammed into him, knocking the gun from his hand. He tried to slice her with his hidden blade but she dodged and slammed her fist into his stomach. 

“You fucking bitch. I’ll kill you, I’ll kill all of you!” he roared.

“You want to kill me? Then try it.” Liz slammed her can sword into him but he blocked and punched her in the face and tried to stab her again with the hidden blade. She barely dodged this attack but she managed to put some distance between them. He was emotional, and an emotional fighter is dangerous and stupid.

“I’m going to gut you.” He growled lunging at her, she dodged his attacks and swung her cane sword at him.

He somehow managed to disarm her and the sword went spilling to the floor, but she quickly slipped on her brass knuckles. He slammed into her, catching her off guard and knocking the wind out of, making her dizzy. She looked up from her position from the floor and felt his hands wrap around her neck and he lifted her up and turned her around to face the twins. His arm wrapped around her neck tightly, she was beginning to see black spots in her vision. He pointed to Jacob and Evie, who were busy fighting the Blighters, they were surrounded but they were clearly winning but Edward couldn’t tell.

“They’ll die here. Because of you.” He growled in her ear.

“You underestimate us.” She spat and slammed her elbow into his side repeatedly until his grip loosened, allowing her to bring her elbow back into his face.

She tackled him to the floor and began slamming her fist weapon into his face repeatedly until she heard a sickening crack and she was sure he was dead. His face was covered in blood and his lip was busted and she was sure that crack was his nose break, or maybe it was his cheek bone. Staring down at the bloodied man, she saw he was still breathing she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to sit on his knees.

“Before I kill you here Edward, what did you do to Thomas?” she hissed, her hidden blade out and above him threateningly.

“He told me he loved you. He said he fucked you and was going to marry you. He was going to take you away from me!” he roared, blood and spit flew from his mouth and the blood from his busted face dripped onto the ground.

“Where is his body?” she screamed.

“I slide my hidden blade between his ribs and left him face down in a swamp.” He laughed. Liz felt tears in her eyes and she slammed her blade into his head, killing him instantly. She watched his body fall to the floor, blood pooling beneath him.

She stepped backwards and sat away from him. She couldn’t believe someone she considered a friend from when she was younger had killed her first love, and became a monster. When did he become a monster? Was he always one? Did she make him do this? Should she have just married him? This was all her fault. Everyone would be ok if she just accepted the marriage. Everyone except her would be safe.

She didn’t realize she was crying until a hand rested on her shoulder and she felt a body sit beside her. Jacob wrapped himself around her and was trying to get her to move away from the body, he was whispering something into her ear but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. She was staring at the body on the floor and she could hear blood pounding in her ears. She didn’t focus until he was standing in front of her and shaking her slightly. She looked up into his eyes, worry was plastered on his face, his thumbs were wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“Did you hear me Liz?” he asked softly.

“No. What is it?”

“I said let’s leave. Evie will take his gauntlet and we’ll bury him.”

“No! Let him rot. Just take the glove, he doesn’t deserve it. Not even in death.” She said.


	6. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz leaves to Boston and Jacob fears she will not come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ending everyone. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Just know I am planning on writing another story about Jacob and Liz that will take place during the Jack the Ripper DLC.

After Edward was killed Liz went back to America to meet with the Boston council. She asked Jacob and Evie to write statements about the day they killed Edward and the events that led up to that day. She wrote her own statement, took theirs and then she was on a ship to Boston. Jacob watched her leave port and stayed watching her ship leave until it was completely out of sight.

She was gone for a month and half. She wrote letters to Jacob, he always smiled when he received them and he would write back. But it wasn’t the same. He missed her and part of him was afraid the next letter would be her saying she’s going to remain in America or he would just stop receiving letters from her period. He knew that was her home but he hoped she felt home was with him in London. Course he could go to Boston and be with her. But what if she met someone there and she was staying in America for him? That thought made him feel sick. That thought drove him to the pub.

Evie would tell him she would never do that. She would scold him for thinking she would do that, she will come back. Evie was so sure she would come back that she didn’t seem sad she was gone, she was even making plans for the two. Whether it was lunch date or a plan to look for information on some piece of Eden. But Jacob wasn’t so sure.

He found himself in pubs or fight clubs most nights, trying not to think of her. In the fight clubs, he often thought a woman in the crowd was her. But their hair wasn’t curly enough or her eyes weren’t as bright. He kept thinking of her with another man and never seeing her again. But the letters she sent are full of love and want and she always says she misses him and cannot wait to see him. Maybe, he thought, I’m overthinking. But he still missed her. He never got to tell her he loves her.

“Please come back soon,” he would murmur into his ale and at night before he went to bed. His thoughts always went to her bright eyes, her soft lips, her sarcastic replies and her beautiful laugh. God, he missed her.

During one of his many nights of sadness and self-pity he found himself in the Whitechapel fight club, he had won every fight so far and he was ready to stop. He was sore and tired and he was ready to get drunk, when he heard shouts, and hollers he turned around and saw his next opponent. Liz. She smiled at him and was dressed in her brawling outfit; the same one he saw her wear when they first met. Her hair was braided and tied up and she was smirking at him. When the fight began, they approached each other slowly.

“Fancy seeing you here love.” She said, taking a jab at him. He danced around her and threw a punch in her direction. He was eyeing her like a piece of meat that he wanted to devour right there in the ring.

“I’m the best fighter here love. Think you can beat me?”

“I know I can.” She smiled.

“If I win though, I get to kiss you.”

“Deal.”

She took another jab at him and this time she caught him off guard. She continued her assault on him but he managed to throw her onto her back. The crowd erupted into cheers and boos as she laid on the floor. He looked at her with a smirk but she swung her legs towards his legs and he ended up on the ground. She quickly straddled him and pinned his arms. He was looking up at her with a surprised look but then his smirk came back. The crowd around them was hooting and shouting at the two. Liz climbed off him and helped him up.

“I lost.” He said, breathing hard.

“You did.”

“Guess I don’t get a kiss huh?” he asked sheepishly. Liz rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him close. They kissed hard in the ring, much to everyone’s enjoyment and annoyance. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close while she held his face. When they were done kissing they left, with Liz collecting the winnings.

“When did you get back?” Jacob asked when they went to a pub.

“This morning. I had to get home and put my stuff away. Or try too. I was just too excited to see you. I asked some of your Rooks and they told me where to find you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back today?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” She said softly. He took her hand and kissed her fingers and held it tightly.

“I thought you would stay in America.”

“Honestly, I thought about it. I have people there who are my family, assassins who saved me and assassins who I saved. I trained some and others trained me. Many of us fought a bloody civil war together, side by side. But, life changes. Life draws us to different places. And life drew me here, with you.”

“With me… I never thought an American girl with curly hair and a fiery attitude would capture my heart. I also never thought she would be able to keep up against me in a brawl.” He laughed, Liz chuckled and shook her head at him.

They ate a small meal in the pub and caught up. Jacob explained what he had been doing for the last month and a half; he and Evie have been making sure no Templar's or Blighters have been popping up. They even began recruiting people to become assassins. Liz listened to Jacob as he mentioned several people he thought would be good recruits, most were Rooks but a few were some street kids that they knew.

“Beginning training young is good, but an older person is just as good. They bring something to the field that children lack. Plus, the Rooks are experienced fighters.” Liz said.

“True. Tell me about America?” he said.

“The council apologized to me. They said they should have listened to me, and they are making it official that Thomas was murdered by Edward. He has been branded a traitor to the creed and his family has issued apologies to myself and Thomas’ family. Turns out the other person he attacked was my friend Joseph, he tried to kill him but Joseph’s wife caught him. She almost killed him but he got away.” Liz sighed and looked down, “This all happened because Thomas and I had sex when we were younger.”

“Liz, it wasn’t your fault. That guy, he was sick, he needed help and he never got it. It wasn’t your fault or Thomas’s.”

“I know.” She said softly.

“Did you love him? Thomas, I mean.”

“No, I cared for him. He was the first man I ever slept with, but I probably could have fallen in love with him. He was kind, he helped everyone who needed it, and he was always there when you needed someone. I cared for him, but I didn’t love him. Life is strange and it breaks our heart and then life introduces us to someone who shows us what love it.” She said, smiling at Jacob.

“Anything else happen there?” he said, his face turning pink.

“Yes, they also asked if I could come back and take the Boston leaders place. He’s getting older and he will need a replacement soon.”

“Oh, what did you say?” Jacob asked, looking away.

“I said no. Joseph will take my place, he is a better assassin than me anyways. I said I wish to go back to London, even if you all say no. They said okay and the European council agreed to have me, I think they were happy to have another master assassin in London. So, I’m staying here. Even if they said no I still would have come back here. You’re my home now Jacob, I told you that.” She said with a soft smile, “Now, let’s go back to my place. I have missed you and I would really like to show you how much I have missed you.”

“Lead the way love.” He said, grinning at her.

Once they were in her home they kissed softly, their hands holding gripping each other’s clothing and pulling each other close, as if they were afraid the other would disappear. Liz promised to show Jacob how much she missed him, and she did.

Her hands were soft as she undressed him and pushed him on his back on her bed, he laid there and watched her undress, a smirk on his face. She climbed onto him and she slowly eased himself into her, moaning at the feeling of being filled up. His eyes closed and she saw his jaw clench as she began to move her hips slowly enjoying feeling him in her and watching his face. He let out small groans as she sped up, enjoying watching him come undone below her.

He sat up at one point and wrapped his arms around her lower back as she wrapped hers around his neck. Their lips met as she continued to roll her hips; the new position applied pressure on her clit, making her climax build faster.

“Love, I’m going to cum.” Jacob grunted.

“Me too. Cum in me Jacob, please.” She gasped, her breathing was heavy and she knew she was going to cum soon. She continued riding him, until she felt her body tense and she came on him, he came at the same time. Her walls clenched down on him tightly, making him quickly finish.

After they both stayed sitting up, his hands went up and down her back while she rested her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his smell and smiled, he smelt like home. She hoped never to leave his side again, she loved him. She loved him so much.

“Liz,” he said softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too Jacob.” She smiled, kissing his lips softly.


End file.
